Why Oh Why
'"Why Oh Why" by Love Letter is featured as a DLC on both Just Dance 2 and Just Dance 3. It is also featured on the main tracklist of Just Dance: Summer Party and Just Dance Now. Dancers The dancers are clothed in Siberian fashion. '''P1 P1, a woman, has black short hair and wears a black wrap, a purple dress, a necklace, a red belt and heels. 'P2' P2, a man, wears a Siberian hat, a red jacket, purple shirt underneath, mustaches, red pants and white shoes. In their remake, their outfits are more realistic, but they remain the same colors. P2's jacket has been toned down in shade a bit, however. Whyowhy coach 1@2x.png|P1 Whyowhy coach 1 big.png|P1 Whyowhy coach 2@2x.png|P2 Whyowhy coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background looks like a flat/restaurant with pink neon lights at the top of the windows, a piano, a candle stand with candles, a couch, a table, a polar bear carpet that lip syncs "Why Oh Why? Baby Oh Why?" and a fireplace. In the sky, there are lots of heart shaped lights. In the Xbox version, the flat looks darker and it has a more romantic atmosphere. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 & 3: '''Put your right hand on your forehead as if to search for something. '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your right hand on the face in a disco pose. whyowhy gm1.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 whyowhy gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *This is the first song to have a cutscene, followed by ''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life, The Lazy Song ''and Blame It on the Boogie.'' * This is the first song by Love Letter; the second is their cover of Only You (And You Alone). * P2 sometimes lip-synchs the lyrics. * This is the first time a dancer exits the screen during the choreography, and then comes back on-screen. This will later be seen in Kurio ko uddah le jana and then in Mahna Mahna. * The song is not a cover; rather it is an original song by Love Letter. **However, the same band covers Only You (And You Alone) in Just Dance 2015. ** However, Love Letter is a band involved with Ubisoft Studios, meaning that the song was made by Ubisoft. ** This is the second Ubisoft singer/band in the series who both covers and makes his/her own songs; the first was Sweat Invaders, who covered Funkytown and Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now), and makes workout songs like Skin-To-Skin. * If you look at the [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150211_1152/songs/WhyOWhy/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png Just Dance Now pictogram sprite], you can notice 2 things; One pictogram is brighter than the others, and there is just an empty space. Usually, empty spaces would have a placeholder pictogram in them. ** If a placeholder was added, this would've been the 5th song to have a Placeholder pictogram added in their pictogram sprite. Gallery Whyorwhy.jpg|Why Oh Why Whyowhy.jpg|Why Oh Why (Just Dance Now) Whyohwhy.jpg|''Why Oh Why'' on Just Dance 2. (Beta) YOYtrailer.png|Why Oh Why on Just Dance 3 Whyowhy thumb@2x.jpg|Why Oh Why whyohwhymenu.png|''Why Oh Why'' in the Just Dance 2 menu. wyboyback.png|Background Why Oh Why P2 Extraction.png|P2 whyowhy_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Just_Dance_Summer_Party_%22Why_Oh_Why%22_by_Love_Letter File:Just Dance Summer Party - Why Oh Why (Love Letter) File:Just Dance 3 Love Letter Why oh Why File:Why Oh Why - Just Dance Now (720p HD) Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 2 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs With Romantic Duets Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Cutscenes Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Recycled moves Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited